Easier Said Than Done
by AlmostNotReallyKawaii
Summary: 'Merlin,' Arthur called for the third time. He was getting really irritated. /Dammit, where is that idiot?/ he wondered. A second later Merlin stumbled into Arthur's chambers, tripping over his own feet. Arthur gets upset when Merlin doesn't respond to his orders, and decides to show him a piece of his mind. Merthur slash fic


"Merlin!" Arthur called for the third time. He was getting really irritated. _Dammit, where _is _that idiot?_ he wondered. A second later Merlin stumbled into Arthur's chambers, tripping over his own feet. Arthur looked up and smirked at him.

"Finally showed up, have you? Where the hell have you been all morning!?" Arthur glared, his clear blue eyes piercing. Merlin winced and picked himself up off the floor, breathing heavily. He leaned down and placed his hands above his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry, sire. It's—just—Gaius asked me to—and then—Lady Morgana," and incoherent jumbled excuse spilled from Merlin's mouth. Arthur's face stiffened and his glare intensified.

"Morgana? Gaius, I understand. But you were ignoring _my orders _to help _Morgana?_ Whose servant do you think you are!?" Arthur raged.

As that moment Morgana's head peeked in the doorway before she stepped in, "Hello, Arthur. Merlin," she nodded at him. "Forgive him, Arthur, she continued. "He was acting upon my orders. Have you completed the task I asked of you?" Morgana asked Merlin. Arthur narrowed his eyes at her.

Merlin stood up suddenly, brushing dust off of his shirt and flushing red as he replied, "Uhm, no, actually, my lady. I, er…Prince Arthur here summoned me as I was going-"Arthur cut Merlin off and stepped in front of him.

"Merlin is my servant, Morgana. Any tasks that you need completed can be performed by Guinevere. Ask her to do whatever it is. Merlin is plenty busy with the tasks I have assigned him to complete," he glared at Morgana. Morgana glanced at Merlin, who was standing behind Arthur and looking at him in bewilderment. She turned back to Arthur, who was glaring at her ferociously, and grinned knowingly.

"Ahh. All right, then. My apologies, Arthur. Farewell," and with that she turned her back and left the room. Merlin all but exploded the second the door shut.

"Arthur! How could you be so mean to Morgana!? She just wanted to-to-" Merlin stopped and blushed again. Arthur gazed at him suspiciously and growled.

"Yes, Merlin. What exactly did Morgana want you to do?" Arthur inquired, advancing towards Merlin dangerously. Merlin stuttered as he thought of a response, his face blushing darker. Arthur snarled angrily before he took a large step towards Merlin and grabbed him by the waist. He picked Merlin up and heaved him over his shoulders an walked across the room to his bed. Startled, Merlin let out a strangled yell before Arthur dumped Merlin atop his bed, advancing towards him menacingly. Merlin gaped at Arthur and barely had a second to think before Arthur pounced on him, smashing his lips against Merlin's.

_Mmmmm…Merlin,_ Arthur thought giddily before noticing that Merlin's lips were cold and unmoving. Feeling crushed, Arthur was about to pull away when Merlin suddenly wrapped one arm around him tightly, threading one hand through Arthur's flaxen hair. Merlin's enthusiastic response encouraged Arthur as he licked Merlin's lips and coaxed them open. Their tongues danced and Merlin moaned. The sound nearly drove Arthur mad. He moved his hands and cupped Merlin's face while Merlin tightened his hold around Arthur's chest. They remained like that for what felt like centuries, Arthur's longtime secret wish finally coming true.

Far too soon they broke apart and look each other in the eye. Reality came crashing down on them; both their faces flushed, and they jumped apart, scrambling to untangle their limbs. A few moments later, Arthur sat on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands while Merlin stood about a yard away, twisting his hands nervously. When the silence became too much to bear, Merlin opened his mouth to talk, only to be cut off by Arthur clearing his throat.

"Ahem…well, Merlin. That's…There's…I suppose you…d'you get it?" Arthur blurted finally, mortified, words stumbling out of his mouth. Merlin was silent for a moment. Then,

"You…you like me," he stated, a fact, not a question. His hands twisted anxiously. Arthur sighed and looked up.

"Yes. Congratulations. Now you can gloat to everyone about how you made Prince Arthur…fall in…love…with you," Arthur replied bitterly. Merlin's face softened, and he smiled gently. Arthur had dropped his face into his hands again, so he hadn't noticed Merlin's warm smile.

"Yeah…I suppose I should go now and tell all the others to lay off," he said, a grin spreading on his face. Arthur slowly looked up, confusion spreading across his face.

"Wouldn't want anyone trying to lay their hands on my-on my…boyfriend," Merlin blushed and grinned his beautiful grin at Arthur. Eyes wide, Arthur got up and stepped towards Merlin. His eyes silently questioned Merlin, who responded with a nod and twinkling eyes. Arthur could hardly believe it. But believe it he did when Merlin wrapped his arms around his waist once more and laid a chaste kiss upon his lips. Arthur wrapped his arms around the back of Merlin's head, resting them on his shoulders. Each looked at the other's blue eyes.

"So, is this how things are going to be now?" Merlin looked at Arthur. Arthur flushed red and pushed himself off of Merlin and stepped away. Still blushing, he muttered a reply, "I suppose. If you want."

Merlin laughed. Seeing Arthur's cheeks red as a rose, brows furrowed, a pout on his face, and arms crossed above his chest, Merlin couldn't resist wrapping his arms around Arthur again, making him blush even harder.

"Well, you should get going now," Arthur said. Merlin looked at him, slightly alarmed. "The stables need to be mucked out, my armor needs to be shined, my boots need mending, and-and this, uh, tunic needs…darning." Merlin shook his head, chuckling. _I guess there's always going to be work for me_, he thought. Grinning, he quickly straightened up his clothes and walked towards the door.

As his hand reached toward the handle, Arthur spoke. "Wait," he commanded. "What did Morgana ask you to do?" he demanded to know. Merlin flushed red.

"It's nothing important, Arthur," he looked up at the prince.

"I didn't ask whether it was important or not," he replied, "Just tell me what she said to you."

"Well…erm…she said I should 'just ignore his prattiness and show him how you feel,'" Merlin said, looking away. _Easier said than done_, he thought. Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"To whom was she referring to?"

"Erm…I think…you," Merlin flinched, face still red, awaiting Arthur's response.

Arthur expressionlessly walked towards Merlin before grinning widely and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

**YAY! So~ my first Merlin oneshot ^.^ I wrote it during chemistry and math...during school...heheh? xD**

**R&R, yeah?**


End file.
